Nada es para siempre mucho menos el adios
by Aqua MissJackson
Summary: Ellos siempre estuvieron juntos... Vivian en mundos peculiarmente iguales... pero uno de ellos le destrozo el corazon y alguien solo quiere repararlo con amor y afecto ZoroxSanji Yaoi, LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos y chicas n.n amantes del yaoi les traigo esta larga historia de Zoro y Sanji. Ya la habia publicado en una cuneta de mi amiga y si todo sale bien la seguire publicando por aqui.

Bueno lean y disfruten n.n dejen su comentarios por favor

Inalaba tranquilamente la nicotina de su cigarrillo, mientras el humo se dispersaba en el aire frio. Veia a traves de sus cabellos dorados y rubios, una parte de ellos no le permitia ver a su ojo izquierdo pero eso solo de daba una personalidad acentuando su ceja rizada. Trataba de calmarse mirando las nubes tan grices y oscuras cosa que le encantaba, los dias grices eran sus favoritos. Trataba de calmar su nerviosismo que no paraba desde la madrugada de aquel dia, Sabia que debia esperar, por que aquel idiota peliverde no sabia hacer otra cosa que pederse. Pero aquella espera era una tortura, pero ¿porque?¿ por que debia ponerse nervioso de verlo? La razon era simple. Hace dos años Zoro se habia marchado a Croacia a estudiar de lleno la esgrima, despues a Japon para aprender de las artes que necesitaba y habia regresado hace solo unos meses. Pero mucho antes de eso se conocian. El abuelo de Sanji, el gran cocinero Zeff y el padre de Zoro, Mihawk uno de los grandes campeones del esgrima y reconocido musico y compositor eran socios, casi hermanos. Sanji siempre vivio lleno de dolor; la muerte de sus padres lo destrozo, siendo el el unico sobreviviente del incidente del crucero. Para el los amigos no existian, el mundo mentia y los humanos traicionaban, el amor era una asquerosa manzana que se podria al momento de abrirla... Pero en ese momento sumergido en la soledad absoluta conocio a Zoro, un chico flojo, desordenado, valiente e inteligente, sin sentidi de la orientacion alguno, con catacter algo fuerte pero muy divertido. Nunca le hizo caso alguno ya que hiba a su casa por lo menos una vez a la semana pero solo para acompañar a Zeff y estar con las hermanas de Zoro, ya que este se la pasaba encerrado en su habitacion, o de vago en la calle, pero un dia al llegar a su casa, el venia destruido por la traicion se Nami "su supuesta novia" que lo engaño con un tal Luffy. Al llegar a esa casa solo estaba Mihawk, solo lo saludo y salio corriendo al patio a llorar. Lloraba con demaciado dolor y sufrimiento teniendo su cabeza undida en las rodillas abrazandolas, en ese momento llego Zoro que solo salio por casualidad y lo vio llorando, le preocupo verlo asi.

-Hey... am... tu- Habia olvidado su nombre por completo. Sanji solo se asusto al oirlo pero no queria que nadie lo viera llorando, asi que ni siquiera volteo. El peliverde se molesto.

-Oye, te estoy hablando emo rubio!- esto molesto a Sanji sacandolo de su trance emocional secandoce lo mas que pudo las lagrimas de los ojos y levandose de un salto para encarar al otro.

-¡¿Que dijiste bestia?!- le grito, lo cual le sorprendioba Zoro, dandose cuenta de las lagrimas que aun emanaban de su rostro, se sintio mal por haberle gritado al pobre rubio

-No... disculpame, no fue mi intencion- dijo mientras le tendia la mano- Soy Zoro hijo de Mihawk.

El rubio no recordaba que Mihawk tuviera hijos varones, mucho menos uno de su edad. Se seco un poco las lagrimas y le tendio la mano, aun fria y humeda por el llanto

-Soy Sanji, nieto de Zeff- dijo mientras alzaba la otra mano para secarce las lagrimas pero Zoro detuvo a medio camino su mano, y con la suya le limpio la mejilla, paso un dedo por debajo de su parpado quitandole la lagrima. Sanji solo se quedo pasmado con los ojos como platos ante el gesto amable de Zoro. Su mano era calida y suave. Zoro por su parte solo se enfocaba en terminar las lagrimas del rubio y con ambas manos tomo el rostro de este, quito un mechon de pelo que cubria su ojopara quitarle una lagrima escondida.

-Ya esta- le dijo Zoro con una sonrisa-¿ Te gusta The Clash and Diamond Head?

Sanji aun colmado de verguenza sorpresa y un poco de felicidad no escucho bien y en unos segundos regreso de su trance.

-Ah pues... yo... claro, son geniales...

-Genial! Ven, en mi cuarto tengo 5 de sus albums- lo tomo de la mano y subieron a su cuarto.

Ahi comenzo todo, desde ahi platicaban todas las noches por chat, se dieron cuenta de que tenian los mismo gustos para la musica, videojuegos, arte, cultura, pasatiempos inclusive dolores. Zoro lo cuidaba, lo apoyaba, lo protegia, tenianbsu confianza absoluta el uno al otro, 2 o 3 veces por semana se veian en casa de alguno de los 2 para jugar o ayudarse con las tareas. Se entendian a la perfeccion. Juntos curaron sus heridas. Y a dos meses de irse a Croacia Zoro le declaro su amor a Sanji. El no supo siquiera que contestar ante eso. Pero sabia que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto...

-No me contestes ahora... solo queria que lo supieras, cuando vuelva, dejame verte. Prometo que solo seran 2 años.

El rubio estaba tan rojo que parecia tener fiebre, queria declarar aquellos sentimientos no encontrados. Alzo su rostro para mirar al peliverde y trato de hablar.

-Zoro... yo.. quier...

Zoro no dejo terminarlo y lo callo de un tierno y simple beso en los labios muy rapido y timido.

-No digas nada, por favor solo asi dejemoslo y permiteme continuarlo cuando vuelva... ¿si?.

Sanji lleno de verguenza y rojo como un tomate solo atino a decir "si" con la cabeza.

El peliverde se enternecio del pequeño que tenia enfrente de el.

-Cuidate mucho- le susurro

Sí en Vuelve asegurarles que la ira te maten la cabeza pastos.

El ruido de los claxons de los autos saco a Sanji de sus pensamientos nostalgicos, y alcanzo a ver como de uno de ellos sali el chico que inundaba sus pensamientos acompañado de su hermana Perona. El rubio de hizo un manojo de nervios color tomate.

-¡Sanji!- la pelirosa se lanzo a los brazos de este- Vaya! te ves muy guapo desde la ultima vez que te vi!

-Tu tambien te ves muy linda Perona, has crecido mucho- La chica llevaba un vestido largo negro con olanes blancos y un sombrero a juego y los caireles recojidos en una media coleta-¿Quien es el afortunado con el tendras una cita? No por nada te pondrias un vestido tan elegante para lucirte

- Jijiji, que atento Sanji- le sonrio ampliamente- se llama Absalom e iremos a cenar a un retaurante- Miro su reloj- ¡Oh dios! Ya se me hizo tarde. Cuidate- le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla- Te encargo a mi torpe hermano. Chao- se fue corriendo hacia la parada de taxis.

Sanji la vio irse y cayo en la cuenta de que el peliverde estaba mirandolo, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo y volteo lentamente. Se encontro con el peliverde de sus sueños, mas fornido alto, su cabello mas largo peinado hacia atras y con una sonrrisa picarona en el rosto.

-¿Tan bien se ve mi hermana?- se rio un poco al caminar hacia Sanji.

-Un vestido siempre se ve bien- sonrio el rubio.

-Entonces deberia ponerme uno- dijo una vez que estuvo a pocos centimetros de Sanji, quien por cierto se sonrojaba cada vez mas. Zoro lo abrazo y el se sintio un calor tan agradable que cerro los ojos y enterro su cabeza en el hombro del otro, con susmanos recorrio muy suavemente sus omoplatos y se aferro a su espalda, Zoro hizo lo mismo fundiendose en un calido abrazo. Duraron asi unos minutos.

-Tienes frio... Ven.- le dijo Zoro apartandose un poco de el y mirandolo a los ojos e indicandole que lo siguiera.

Caminaron por unas calles sin decirse nada durante el camino, Hasta llegar a un complejo de departamentos lujosos, entraron y abordaron el elevador. Y llegaron aun apartamento en el 8¤ piso. Zoro toco el timbre de la amplia puerta color crema.

-¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto Sanji con curiosidad

- Es la casa de uno de mis grandes colegas Franky, es un chico fabuloso. Me prestara su apartamento esta noche... bueno a ambos.- dijo con un leve sonrojo. En ese momento salio un chico de brazos anchos, alto y cabello azul cielo de tanga y chaqueta de cuero negro.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Zoro! ¡Supeeeerrrrr! Años sin verte colega- se dieron un apreton de manos golpeando sus hombros.

El-es Sanji, Franky, Sanji, Sanji, Franky -. Ambos Y es Dieron la Mano

-Un gusto colega- le dijo Franky.

-Igualmente- Dijo Sanji con una sonrisa.

-Bueno pues los dejo compañeros.- dijo volteando a su casa- Chicas ¡Vamonos!- y un par de chicas con extraño peinado salieron

-Hasta luego~.- dijeron los tres al unisono entrando al elevador. Zoro le dio un leve empujon en la espalda de Sanji para que entraran.

El lugar era como una swit de un hotel 5 estrellas, lleno de articulos de mecanica y paredes pintadas de colores crema y claros. Los sillones tapizados de terciopelo negro en forma de nido al centro de la sala, candelabros modernos en el techo y cortinas rojas en cada ventana.

-Wow... Franky es rico- Sanji quedo asombrado.

-Jaja, algo si, es un mecanico-carpintero reconocido por todos lados, ya te imaginaras.- dijo Zoro entre risas.

En ese momento Sanji cayo en cuenta de la situacion: Estaban en un departamento solos... se puso tremendamente nervioso y sus mejillas al rojo vivo. Busco cualquier excusa para disimular

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? No te presumo pero mejore notablemente mis habilidades culinarias.- Dijo Sanji quitandose el abrigo

-Oh! Vaya, pues ¿que esperamos?, esperaba con ansias comer tus delicias.- dijo el peliverde tambien quitandose el abrigo y dejandolo en el sillon. El alago le cayo bien a Sanji ya instalado en la cocina planeando la cena

- Claro, lo preparare, de mientras puedes contarme de tus aventuras en el extranjero durante estos años.- dijo mientras buscaba en la despensa y el refrigerador que cocinar.

-Pues tu sabes el estudio, el deporte, como cualquier cosa- dijo apoyandose en el umbral de la cocina mirando fijamente a Sanji.

-Oh vamos fuiste al otro lado del mundo, ¿acaso eso no es interesante? o sera que les dabas miedo con tu cabeza de pasto.- dijo burlandose del peliverde.

-¿¡Que?!, pues almenos no tengo las cejas en forma de caracol para que me las miren.- le reclamo tratando de comenzar una pelea que dio resultado. Sanji volteo a mitarlo desafiante.

-!¿Que dijiste marimo?!

-¡Lo que escuchaste cejitas!

Si estabas buscando en un momento difícil para la risa después comenzarce las carcajadas

-Extrañe estas discuciones demaciado.- dijo Zoro aun riendo. Sanji que se habia tranquilzado un poco sonrio muy feliz, se sonrojo un poco y alzo su vista sin saber o pensar en lo que hacia. Lo miro a los ojos y su corazon hablo por el

-Yo te extrañe demaciado.- Aquella mirada sonriente y dulce, sorprendio y encendio algo en Zoro.

Reacciono de inmediato y de un movimientoempujo a Sanjo hacia la pared tan rapido que este no pudo ni verlo. El peliverde no pudo resistirse mas a aquel dulce Sanji que estaba ante el, quien noa habia visto en 2 largos años que se le hicieron eternidades sin el.

Al empujarlo le planto un beso lleno de impaciencia y amor, sumergiendose en los labios del rubio. Este solo alcanzo a abrir los ojos ante ese insesperado movimiento. Por fin estaba con el, con Zoro entrecerro los ojos llenandose de alegria y seguridad y los fue cerrando poco a poco disfrutando de la boca de su peliverde. Espero 2 años por el... ni un minuto mas...

Sanji se dejo llevar por el beso tan dulce y experto de Zoro, este movia sus labios presionando los del rubio con mucha suavidad y lentitud, abrio un poco su boca para que Sanji hiciera lo mismo entreabriendo sus labios. Zoro paso sus manos de la pared hacia el rostro y la cingura de Sanji pegandolo a su cuerpo. Este hizo lo mismo poniendo su brazo en el hombro del peliverde y en su nuca para produndizar el beso. Zoro se aferro mas a su rubio. Estaba extaciado con el sabor de sus labios. Desde que se conocieron a fondo quiso besarlo como en ese mismo momento. Sanji queria que siguiera, que se sumergiran cada vez mas y al parecer Sanji atraia lo que pensaba.

Zoro disminuyo un poco la precion de sus labios pero sin deshacer el beso y paso su mano por debajo de la camisa de Sanji. Este sintio los dedos tibios recorriendo la linea de su cintura soltando un leve gemido, a esto Zoro no fue tonto y aprovecho para morder el labio del rubio y utilizar su lengua a provecho de los dos. Sanji la dejo pasar gustoso, saboreando su lengua y lamiendo el labio del peliverde. Ambos estaban comenzando a encenderse, Zoro queria arrancarle la ropa y devorarlo pero sabia que solo haria algo mal si continuaba de esa manera. En ese momento el aire comenzo a hacerles falta y se separaron jadeantes y con calor. Separaron poco a poco sus labios con la respiracion entrecortada y comenzaron a reirse por lo bajo. Zoro sonreia de oreja a oreja por la satisfaccion de poder estar al lado del chico que extraño en sus años de viaje. Sanji aun rojo, ocultaba su rostro en el hombro del peliverde aferrandose a su espalda y undiendo sus dedos en su camisa. -No puedes imaginarte... lo mucho que deseaba tenerte entre mis brazos.- le susurro acariciando su cabello rubio con mucho cariño y suavidad tomandole de la cintura abrazandolo con fuerza. Sanji contenia su enorme felicidad.

-Estas... mas alto... te crecio el pelo... tu piel... es mas... morena...- dijo mientras se separaba un poco y se distraia con la camisa de Zoro le palpo el pecho y de un movimiento se abrio el ojal y vio la linea perfectamente delineada de su pecho. Quedo totalmente hipnotosado ante aquella hermosa, suave y bronceada piel. Zoro se sonrojo y le tomo de las caderas poniendo su frente en la del rubio.

-...¿Puedo?...- pregunto Sanji pasando sus dedos muy lentamente desde el comienzo de la garganta hasta la clavicula apartando un poco la camisa.

-Por supuesto.- Le contesto el otro acercando cada vez mas las caderas de ambos en un delicioso roce. Sanji simplemente no pudo soportarlo y comenzo a lamer su cuello...


	2. Confesion

Zoro no pudo resistirse ni un instante mas. Con su ante brazo junto sus caderas apretando su entrepierna contra la de el haciendole soltar un leve gemido al rubio. Tomo con la mano libre el rostro del rubio para que lo pudiera besar. El moreno lo puso contra la pared besandolo con mucha intensidad y lentitud. Sanji solo se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, emociones y deseos llevando una de sus manos al trasero del otro y la otra a su espalda. Zoro estaba extasiado y deseoso de hacerlo suyo. Comenzo a internar su lengua en la boca del rubio explorandola y acariciando la lengua contraria. Sanji hizo lo mismo. 《Te deseo, Te amo》Era lo unico que podia procesar Zoro. Ya habian pasado 2 años... Ni un segundo mas. Tomo sus muslos y lo cargo poniendo sus dos piernas a la altuta de sus caderas.

-Zoro...-Gimio el rubio sintiendo la entepierna del moreno que estaba totalmente despierta y exactamente apretando contra la suya en el momento en que lo cargo.

El peliverde solo lo siguio besando como segundos antes y camino a la sala con su rubio en brazos. En cuanto llegaron Zoro lo tiro en el sillon aprisionandolo con los las manos apoyadas en cada lado de su cabeza.

El moreno quedo maravillado con la vista que tenia debajo de el; un rubio con piel de porcelana enrojecido hasta las orejas jadeante con los ojos tiernamente cerrados como si esperara algo. Los entreabrio. Sentia verguenza, jamas lo habian besado de esa manera, no sabia que Zoro besaba de esa manera tal dulce ni que tuviera un lado dominante. No sabia que tuviera tantas ganas de besar al peliverde, no sabia por que queria tocarlo ni que el despertaba su deseo sexual, no sabia que lo deseaba. Se miraron a los ojos. Zoro comenzo a desabrochar su camiza color naranja-calabaza. Y vio su torso blanco y palido marcando sus pectorales y su abdomen. Era un adonis rubio. Sanji estaba tan apenado que se cubrio la boca con su antebrazo tratando de que no lo viera el peliverde, pero este tomo ese mismo brazo y lo llevo a su boca besando la palma de la mano cerrando sus ojos. Enseguida los abrio y llevo la mano de su rubio a su pecho aun cubierto por su camisa blanca.

《dump,dump,dump》

Sanji podia escuchar y sentir los latidos acelerados del moreno y se pena,felicidad, emocion, locura, sentia que podia morir de felicidad en esos brazos. Sanji hizo lo mismo; tomo la misma mano que sostenia la suya en el pecho del moreno y la puso en su pecho.

《Dump,Dump,Dump》

Sus latidos eran aun mas fuertes y sonoros ante la mano del moreno. Aun sonrojecido, el rubio tomo al peliverde de la nuca inclinandolo hacia el para besarlo. Este quedo sobre el y o abrazo por debajo de los brazos besandolo con mucha dulzura. El rubio lo abrazo por el cuello aprisionandolo con un poco de fuerza. Duraron asi unos segundos y se separaron un poco.

-No te conocia estos modales Marimo- Dijo con voz divertida a sonrio muy timidamente y se incorporo para que el rubio tambien lo hiciera. Ambos sentados se quedaron en un corto silencio. Hasta que z

Zoro se reclino descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Sanji...

-Mmm?

-Aun no somos nada y quiero hacerte mio.- Sanji se pasmo ante aquello y se estremecio casi dando un salto y sonrojandose a mas no poder.

-N-no se se que hablas... Somos... somos...- Ni el sabia lo que eran, Sanji se habia enamorado de Zoro desde el momento en que seco sus lagrimas, no era homosexual pero se enamoro de el. Zoro se incorporo y le abotono la camisa mientras tenia la frente pegada a la del rubio y sonreia como un niño travieso. Terminada la accion le dio la mano para que se levantara, quedaron de frente y se tomaron ambas manos.

-Espere y me prepare 2 años para poder decirte y pedirte esto Sanji. Quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mis dias y aun mas. Amo tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus labios. Tu personalidad rebelde y cabellerosa.-Sanji se sentia morir.- ¿Me dejarias hacerte feliz?.

El rubio estaba congelado al escuchar eso, sabia que era una confecion y declaracion, creia que era mentira, que era solo un hermoso sueño. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se abrio ligeramente tratando de que su garganta y corazon dijeran algo.

-Se que estas muy herido y que esa zorra te destruyo, se que no confias en nadie, se que soy hombre y te debo dar asco por lo que acaba de pasar. Pero eres el rubio caprichoso con el que quiero estar y que yo...- Sanji no lo dejo hablar mas, tomo con las dos manos el cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo asi plantandole un beso muy dulce y suave sorprendiendo al peliverde. Se separo un poco de sus labios.

-Si... realemente me dieras asco...si realmente no confiara en ti... Zoro... Yo no besaria a alguien que me diera asco,a alguien en quien no confiara... a alguien... de quien no me haya enamorado...


	3. Pincipio

Entreabrió sus ojos divisando las cortinas color crema que cubrían la ventana dejando entrar un poco de luz del sol. Sintió que debajo de su cabeza algo subía y bajaba con un poco de lentitud y suavidad. Trato de moverse un poco pero algo pesado lo envolvía por sus hombros. Estaba sobre el pecho de Zoro y él lo abrazaba con su brazo por encima de los hombros. Lo miro de arriba a abajo y se le vino a la mente algo que le dio algo de pánico y pena haciéndolo sonrojar y estremecerse. 《No lo ... hicimos... ¿verdad?》Comenzó a estremecerse y a querer moverse. Miro con mucha lentitud hacia abajo y efectivamente vio que tenía la misma ropa que la noche anterior además de que se sentía bien, ni cansado ni adolorido. Miro hacia arriba y vio el cuello de Zoro y como respira, se removió un poco de su lugar y el brazo de Zoro cayó del lado de la cama. Se incorporó un poco para ver el rostro durmientente del peliverde. Sonrió con ganas al ver su cara con la boca entreabierta y roncando bajito. En ese instante el brazo de Zoro tomo al rubio de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia su pecho abrazándolo y al siguiente instante lo posiciono para quedar debajo del peliverde.

-Creí que estabas durmiendo.- Le dijo el rubio divertido

-Algo así, no tengo el sueño muy pesado.- le dijo mientras mordía su oreja.

-Ha! Claro mucho menos tu.- le dijo entre carcajadas. Zoro sonrió y le dio un muy dulce beso profundizándolo unos segundos. En ese momento uno de los pensamientos más importantes emergió en la mente de Sanji haciéndolo abrir los ojos como platos y apartando al moreno con violencia y casi tirándolo de la cama.

-¡¿Que te sucede?!- le pregunto muy exaltado al rubio

-! La escuela!Hoy es el primer día de la universidad! Lo había olvidado por completo.

Se incorporó y se comenzó a arreglar la ropa. En un momento miro el reloj del buro y vio que eran las 7:30 de la mañana. Suspiro y se calmó. Se volteo en dirección a la cama para ver a Zoro en modo de disculpa. Este se había acomodado de forma que su cabeza descansara sobre su mano que se apoyaba en la cama.

-Eh... ¿Qué te gustaría para desayunar?- Le pregunto algo apenado

-Sorpréndeme

Sanji bajo a la cocina para comenzar aprepararle algo a su nuevo novio que ahora se estaba duchando para bajar a desayunar. En la casa de Franky habia todo tipo de comida, el refrigerador era inclusive mas grande que uno que se utiliza en los restaurantes, y con comida de primera; frutas fresca y exoticas, el mejor corte de carne y las mejores legumbres, todo tipo de especias inclusive algunas desconocidas A esto Sanji se sintio en el paraiso puesto que su sueño era convertirse en un gran chef, mucho mejor de lo que ya era. Cada uno de sus platillos era el mejor de los majares mas exquisitos que jamas se pudieran probar. Se dio gusto preparando el desayuno completo.

En la ducha Zoro se secaba el pelo y escucho los sonidos de la licuadora en diferentes velocidades y enseguida recordo que hace tres años Sanji le habia mostrado sus habilidades y regresando de la escuela este le cocinaba al moreno. Al recordar eso algo paso por su mente que posiblemente le amargaria la mañana y un delicioso desayuno.

-Listo.- dijo el rubio orgulloso de su trabajo en la cocina ordenando platos y cubiertos en la mesa. En ese momento el peliverde entro en la cocina y se quedo parado en el umbral viendo a Sanji con una cara algo sombria y deprimida.

-Sanji...

-Ohh eso fue rapido, anda sientate, estoy listo para tus criticas.

-Creo que no te has dado cuenta o tal vez sea por lo que sentimos pero, somos hombres.- Sanji se detuvo en camino a llevar los platillos y miro al moreno con cara de no entender.- Sanji, somos hombres el que te ame y te bese es algo que el mundo no ve como si fuera cualquier cosa... ¿Zeff o Mihawk le darian el visto bueno?

Sanji reacciono, tenia razon, eran hombres. Tal vez en ese momento la sociedad lo veria bien por las protestas y la revolucion homosexual. Pero sus respectivos mentores habian nacido en una epoca donde eso era casi un pecado. No eran machistas pero era casi seguro que podrian sacarlos de la familia solo por amar a otro hombre. Su mirada se suaviso, dio vuelta y dejo los platos en la mesa, entristecio al tener esos pensamientos pasando su mente que hace unas horas desbordaba felicidad. Ahora era amargura y pensamiento ¿Tan poco les habia duraro el encuentro tan esperado despues de aquel pequeño beso antes de partir? Sanji lo sabia, hacia tiempo que lo habia olvidado, pero era uno de sus codigos mas profundos 《Lo que mas anhelas es aquello que jamas podras conseguir.》Apreto los puños sobre los bordes de la mesa 《¿Como fui tan estupido para creer que algo asi hiba a funcionar? Era demaciado para ser cierto y verdadero ¿Por que diablos no me di cuenta? Deveria salir de aqui ahora mismo si no fuera por que no se donde diablos me encuentro》

-Sanji, mirame.

Este solo cerro mas sus puños, sabia que no era culpa del peliverde pero algo de ira lo invadia en ese momento. Todo se habia terminado, solo fue un romance de una noche. Suficiente.

-Disculpame, enseguida salgo come todo lo que quieras y lo que sobre es para Franky.- Se dio la vuelta y salio de la cocina sin mirar al peliverde.

-Alto ahi.- este lo tomo del brazo deteniendolo.-¿A donde vas?

-A la escuela

-Faltan 2 horas y el plantel no queda ni a 10 minutos de aqui.

-Me acabas de decir que esto sera imposible ¿Para que diabos quieres que me quede? yo ya...

-¡Sanji!.- le grito y lo puso contra la pared aprisionandolo con ambos brazos. El rubio se sorprendio y sus ojos se humedecieron al encontrarse con los del moreno.- ¿¡En que momento te dije que era imposible o que te fueras?! ¿Quieres aun que se terminar de escucharme?.- Sanji solo asintio levemente con la cabeza y los ojos como platos por el pequeño susto que le proboco el moreno, este suspiro para calmarse.- Si, es dificil, puede que jamas lo acepten... pero no voy a dejarte ir por una pequeñez como esa, ni si quiera lo hemos intentado y quieres abandonarlo, puede que te vea poco, que tal vez vaya a ser muy dificil estar juntos en frente de nuestras familias, pero te pido que lo intentemos. Hare lo mejor para que estemos juntos. Lo prometo.

Sanji quedo pasmado, no creyo que el quisiera pelear por ambos o que quisiera seguir la relacion. Sus ojos eran sinceros. Pero eso no lo sacaba de la duda e inseguridad.

-¿Y si no resulta?.- le asalto la duda y le susurro

-Sanji.- le tomo del menton y alzo su cara para verlo a los ojos- Asi termines odiandome, periteme hacerte feliz, puede durar horas, dias o siglos. Dejame intentarlo.- Esos ojos esmeraldas eran irresistibles, asintio y se besaron.

La puerta de la universidad era inmensa y cientos de chicos entraban con tranquilidad; algunos platicando, otros en patineta o bicicleta.

-Bien, pasare por ti a las 3, si sucede algo llamame, yo estare en el restaurante para organizarme con el jefe.- le dijo el moreno

-Nunca crei que te co tratarian como violinista en u gran restaurante.

-Bueno sigue asi y tal vez mientras cocines te deje escuchar mi buena musica.- le dijo Zoro sonriente

-Ja! Vamos estare en un lugar mas alto y te aseguro que tendras que pagar por mi comida.

-Yo se que no.- le dio un tierno beso en la frente del rubio.- Anda, esfuerzate como debe ser.

-S-si, nos vemos.- Se despidio del peliverde y entro al platel.

-Buenos dias muchachos. Soy su profesor de historia, Rayleigh, un gusto conocerlos, en el transcurso de mi materia no tomare en cuenta la asistencia, ni su cuaderno, solo los trabajos de investigacion y lo examenes, no se preocupen no soy estricto. Bien, ¿que les parece si empezamos con un poco de ideologia?

-¡Coordinador Rayleigh!- Entro de golpe al salon una profesora alta de cabello castaño largo y ondulado, lentes y ojos violeta con un vestido negro corto y tacoles altos

-Oh, Califa, ¿que sucede?

-Profesor no podemos encontrar las tesis de la generacion pasada para las investigaciones completas. Se borraron del sistema

-Jaja, tranquila querida. Chicos disculpen que les arruine el dia, pero continuaremos esta clase el jueves. Tengan un lindo dia y buena semana.- El profesor salio del salon dejando a los treintaitantos alumnos sin si quiera poder decir una palabra y sin siquiera saber que hacer con su tiempo libre. Muchos comenzaron a platicar entre ellos, otros solo se quedaron callados y quietos en sus asientos. Sanji por su parte continuo la lectura de una de sus novelas fallvoritas en silencio apenas entro la profesora por la puerta. No es que no le importara pero sabia como terminaria la situacion. En ese momento se percato de que alguien lo observaba, levanto la vista de su libro y se topo con las miradas sonrojadas de algunas chicas que estaban sentadas a su alrrededos, al lado de el, atras o enfrente de el. No supo si seguir en su lectura o saludar a las chicas, pero no le dieron tiempo de ninguna de las dos opciones

-¿Como te llamas?- pregunto una morena a su lado

-Eres muy apuesto- le dijo una castaña detras de el

-¿Eres extranjero? - dijo una rubia a su lado

-Ehm... no... soy de aqui...- no sabia que hacer ante eso, sabia que a las chicas se les hacia atractivo, peri nunca se le habian juntado a su alrrededor, pero ante todo cabellerosidad y postura.- Soy Sanji, es un gusto señoritas, si las puedo ayudar en algo pueden decirmelo.- les dijo muy amablemente y con una sonrisa. Estas abrieron sus ojos como platos y sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco mas, unas suspiraron, otras se secreteaban cosas como 《Apuesto y caballeroso ¿que mas pides?》otras se emocionaron y se acercaron a presentarse como el lo hizo. Despues de unas cuantas se acerco una peliazul de ojos violetas, delgada y timida.

-Hola, mucho gusto,soy Vivi.- le tendio la mano y rubio la sostuvo gentilmente

-El gusto es todo mio- le sonrio y todas se emocionaron una vez mas.

-Vaya, eres popular entre las mujeres- esta vez fue la voz de un hombre.

-Oh Law.- dijo la peliazul.- ¡Hola! Mira el es Sanji, Sanji el es Trafalgar Law, es uni de mis mejores amigos y muy buena persona, seguro se llevaran muy bien.- los presento y se dieron un apreton de manos.

-Mucho gusto, Sanji- le dijo Law un chico delgado y alto moreno de ojos gris oscuro y ojos delineados y diferentes tatuajes a lo largo de los brazos y las manos, Sanji se percato de sus piercings en sus orejas, era un chico bastante inusual penso

-Igualmente Law.- Le respondio Sanji, pero antes de terminar el pelinegro le tomo del menton y lo acerco a su cara, como si estuviera anlisandolo, lo solto y sonrio.

-Eres muy lindo pero, no eres mi tipo.- dijo con una sorisa maliciosa

Las chicas del salon comenzaron a gritar como locas emocionadas por el encuentro casi romantico de dos chicos apuestos enfrente de ellas. Los hombres solo rieron y Vivi casi se cae de la risa y la emocion.

Sanji no enrendia nada, y los mira a a todos com si estuvieran locos o enfermos.

-Disculpa Sanji... olvide decirlo, Law siente cierto interés por los chicos, mas los atractivos.- dijo aun estancada de la risa.

-Tranquilo.- le afirmo Law.- Si no me gustan no corren peligro de perder su virginidad, asi que podemos ser muy buenos amigos ¿que dices?- le tendio la mano al rubio en señal de lo que acababa de decir. El rubio miro su mano extendida y comenzo a reir, tomandole sentido a la situacion. Tomo la mano haciendo un fuerte y firme apreton

-Por supuesto- afirmo Sanji dando comienzo a lo que seria una gran amistad. Las chicas emocionadas y subidas de las hormonas no paraban de gritar. Unos segundos despues alguien abrio la puerta de golpe.

-Oh chicos! ¿Que sucede?.- pregunto la voz de un chico

-Oh Luffy, Ven te presentare- dijo el moreno

《¿Luffy?》Articulo la mente de Sanji recordando lo sucedido con Nami y sacando un poco de ira y melancolia enterrada dentro de si.


	4. Fuego

Fuego

-El es Sanji, mi nuevo amigo, Sanji el es Luffy un amigo de la infancia al igual que Vivi.- Law los acerco el rostro de Sanji perdio la expresion amable y calida que tenia mirando a Luffy de una manera extraña entre seria y molesta. Luffy era un chico de menor altura cabello negro y una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo con piel bronceada. La expresion del rostro del rubio parecio intimidarle pues su rostro mostro algo de miedo y asombro ademas de que dio unos pasos atras.

-¿Sanji?- pregunto Luffy dando unos pasos rubio se extraño, tal vez Nami le habia contado que el era su novio mientras estaba con Luffy y por eso se sintio intimidado, Sanji no buscaba pelea pero el recuerdo de Nami le traia memorias sumamente agrias. Sanji quiso darle la mando en señal de que no habia rencor ya que no sabia como era el moreno, pero este se le adelanto.- ¡No! Espera, yo no lo sabia, mira se que debio ser de las peores cosas pero te juro que no lo sabia y enseguida yo...

-Hey, hey, Tranquilo.- Sanji se dio cuenta de que se asusto al verlo y escuchar su nombre pero sobretodo de que el no sabia que Nami estaba con Sanji al mismo tiempo que con Luffy. El pequeño moreno movia sus manos como evitando un golpe y diciendo cosas muy rapido. Era evidente que el no era ese tipo de persona- No busco pelea, ni te guardo reencor. No podria. No se como eres pero al parecer eres honesto e inocente. Y es evidente... que no sabias de mi cuando estabas con ella ¿cierto?.- El pequeño nego con la cabeza levemente.

-No... No tenia idea...- Su mirada se puso sombria y relajo los brazos.- Cuando lo supe la corte de inmediato, no era justo ni para ti ni para mi. Lo siento. Encerio.- Sanji suspiro a modo de alivio. Metio una mano a los bolsillos y la otra la coloco suavemente en la cabeza del pelinegro.

-Tranquilo, somos compañeros del mismo dolor, ¿Que te parece si tratamos de llevarnos bien? Quien sabe, prodriamos llegar a ser buenos amigos.- Le sonrrio y le dio la mano. El moreno sonrio con mucho entusiasmo y riendo le respondio de la misma manera tomando su mano agitandola co fuerza. Todos ahi estaban perplejos por la situacion, unos comprendieron un poco de la situacion mientras que otros no entendian ni en lo mas minimo. Esto le paso a Vivi pero Law lo entendio a la perfeccion y en unos segundos las chicas de nuevo se emocionaron por lo amable y amigable que era Sanji. El hombre perfecto decian ellas.

Despues de un rato de platicar con todos, la mayoria regresaron a respectivos asientos. Law,Vivi y Luffy se sentaron alrrededor de Sanji cambiando de asiento con algunas chicas. Se llavaban de maravilla, todos los temas eran interesantes y tenian profundidad. Sus temas personales, pasados, problemas, todo se podia platicar entre ellos, cambiaron numeros de telefono, correos, Facebook, o algun medio por el cual comunicarse.

-Entonces¿ Nami estaba con ambos al mismo tiempo?- ambos chicos estuvieron a punto de contestar cuando se abrio la puerta y entro um hombre de cabello corto negro ondulado, alto y fornido. Vestia un pantalon de mezclilla y camisa naranjada con un saco de traje asi que intuyeron que era un profesor y se hizo silencio en el salon. Dejo su maletin en el escritorio y comenzo a escribir en el pizarron termimado esto dio vuelta a su clase y dijo.

-Muy buenas tardes chicos. Soy Portgas D. Ace y este semestre sere su profesor de geografia. Soy almenos unos 4 años mayor que ustedes asi que no es necesario que me hablen de usted. Es un gusto, espero nos llevemos muy bien.

El salon permanecio en silencio. A las chicas casi les da otro derrame nasal. El profesor Ace era sumamente apuesto. Aun con la ropa se podia ver lo fornido que era. Por otro lado los jovenes se impresionaban de lo joven que se veia y aun asi ya era un maestro de universidad.

-Jaja, Tranquilos chicos, no muerdo. Que les parece si nos conocemos mejor. Pregunten lo que gusten y si esta ami alcance contestare.- Hablaba con un tono muy amistoso y amanle. Era muy caballeroso y divertido. La clase entera se la paso hablando sobre su universidad y contestando preguntas sobre la materia y la vida dependiendo de la persona. Al final de la clase dejo una pequeña tarea sobre teorias y mapas. Todos los alumnos salieron del salon para la siguiente clase y al ultimo salieron Sanji y sus nuevos amigos. Ya todos estaban en la puerta y al pasar por el escritorio, Luffy por accidente tiro el portafolios sin darse cuenta y Sanji se acerco a levantarlo. El profesor estaba borrando el pizarron y no se dio cuenta.

-Profesor. Se le cayo esto- levanto el portafoleo y se lo acerco al maestro

-Oh gracias.- Se dio vuelta para dar las gracias apropiadamente y se encontro con un joven de ojos azul cristal. Un gis cayo estrellandos contra el suelo de la mano del profesor. Su piel era palida. Sus ojos cristales azules. Sus cejas delagadamente redondeadas. Su cabello dorado y sedoso. Alto y hermoso.

-Oh... Gracias...

-Sanji profesor un gusto

-Hey Sanji!- El moreno pelinegro llamaba al rubio.- Vamos! Tenemos hambre.

-Claro-Miro al profesor.- Hasta la proxima profe.

Este no movio ni un dedo. Pero dentro de el mil tornados y mecanismos se activaron comenzando a calentarse.


End file.
